A little bit like Mulder and Scully
by StartOfSomething
Summary: One-shot, possibly two part but that has yet to be decided. You don't have to read, its just something I had the urge to do at 2am last night!


**Okay so I know I still have is it you to finish, but I saw this quote on a post on tumblr that someone was referencing to Stydia with, and after Jeff compared them to mulder and scully (ps, I was a huge x files fan) I just started writing and came up with this. I only plan on it being a one-shot or at the least I may write one from stiles pov later on. I don't know if its any good really, it was just something I needed to get out of my system!**

* * *

_"Well, it seems to me that the best relationships, the ones that last, are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere, and the person who was just a friend is… suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with." -Dana Mulder, The X-files_

A couple of years ago, no one would have pitted Lydia Martin and Stiles Stillinski as working partners, let alone friends and Lydia had to admit, she was part of that majority a couple of years ago also. But here they are, constantly working together for the sake of their pack, practically partners in all things supernatural and also pretty good friends. The word 'friend' always irked Lydia because in all honesty she never really had many. Of course she had people who practically worshipped the ground she walked on in high school, but the amount she could honestly say she trusted with her entire world, was rather limited. Stiles as well as a few others however had always been her constant. Lydia would never openly admit it to Stiles, or to anyone else for that matter, but she thanks whatever power there was up there that made Stiles Stillinski stick with her and not give up on her because Lydia knows that if she was him, she would have stopped trying a long time ago. What pained Lydia the most however was that she had also fallen irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Stiles Stillinski.

She couldn't pin-point the exact moment she knew exactly, because it wasn't like that, it wasn't sudden and it didn't hit her with a swirl of a thousand different emotions. It was a slow build up of feelings; first she thought it was cute when he got annoyed with her, then she started noticing things about him like how he puts on a front of being okay but really he's just as scared as the rest of them, then along came the worrying about him, about his state of mind and just feeling this inexplicable need to take care of him, then they began opening up to one another, Stiles talked about his mom and Lydia talked about her fears and insecurities, something she never could have done with Jackson or anyone else who came after him. Then there was the green little monster that irked Lydia the first time she saw him with another girl and how he looked at her the way he used to look at Lydia. That was when she realised there was something definitely more than friendship that she was feeling, and it wasn't only until quite recently that she can remember those feelings moving themselves to the forefront of her mind and the jealousy and wanting him, turning into acceptance and wanting him to be happy even if it didn't mean with her.

She wonders if this is what he must have felt like, always wanting her, admiring her, wondering why he ever wasted his time on anyone else, but she knew the latte never occurred to him, because at a time, all he wanted was her and no one else was even considered and oh how the tables have turned.

She contemplates telling him, multiple times, she even consults with Allison about it, but she only gives her the answer that her head keeps telling herself; he's happy. He's happy and maybe telling him will only ruin things for him, ruin his happiness. They're at a good place, and she figures that having him in her life only as a friend, beats not having him in her life at all.

During the late hours of the night when she ought to be sleeping, she's awake thinking about him, about how she could move on from this hole she's finding incredibly hard to get out of, she thinks about all his annoying traits, like how he drives her completely insane when they're trying to figure something out, which then only results in her laughing to herself when she thinks back to all the cute sad faces he pulls while she only pretends like she's still holding the grudge. Every night she tells herself that tomorrow is a new day and that she is Lydia Martin, and Lydia Martin can find herself any sort of guy at a click of a finger; only, every day she realises that she doesn't want _any sort _of guy, she wants Stiles and she cannot see herself feeling any different for a while.

* * *

**I know its only short but thanks for reading! **


End file.
